Quidditch Camp
by RavagedWorld
Summary: Harry goes to a quidditch camp for the summer and returns to Hogwarts only to find himself in a three way cold war. What's a young man to do? Enjoy it of course!
1. Beginnings

OK so I know it's been a while but the story is back and with a few minor adjustments. I reloaded chapter's 1 and 2 with very minor changes and will hopefully have chapter 3 up by the end of this week.

The Potters were attacked that dreadful night, James and Harry Potter had survived, Harry had reflected the killing curse sent his way and killed Voldemort using a shield that Lily Potter had granted him upon her death.

Sirius Black, since Harry was five had taken him in and found himself in over his head. At the time he had received Harry, James had claimed that he needed some time to clear his head, every time he looked at Harry he only saw Lilies eyes. And so he left Harry with Sirius, not even saying goodbye. It had now been 12 years.

His at the time girlfriend and now wife Evelyn Black, the former wife of Edward Greengrass before he was found to be a death-eater and sentenced to life in Azkaban, had been a huge help in raising Harry, as she had a daughter his age so they both adjusted to the changes quickly. Harry had retained his original family name, Potter, but Daphne had become a Black, along with her half-sister Astoria, who was born three years after Daphne. Growing up in that household was usually described by all, both magical and muggle, as chaotic. Harry and Daphne had grown close and developed love for pranking their dad. So one could usually find Sirius stuck to the ceiling due to accidental magic by one of the two menaces, as Evelyn referred to her first born and step son. Now if you think Harry and Daphne are close, Astoria takes the position of big brother's favorite little sister. No one could say a negative thing about Astoria to Harry, he would never listen. The girl had him wrapped around her devious little fingers. And whipped by his two sisters he was, they would usually have him sneak bits of sweets from the fridge, knowing full well their mother had forbade them from that brand of tom foolery.

Now Harry's relationship with his two parents is one of loving but stern care. As he grew older, the famous Potter temper started to show but Sirius, having dealt with James, cut it off before Harry could ever build up steam. Though Harry's anger had stemmed from never knowing his real parents, Evelyn and Sirius had reminded him that though Lily and James were gone, they still lived in him, also that he had two caring parents and a pair of wonderful sisters. What really helped corral Harry's temper was Astoria, she asked an angry Harry one night if he no longer wanted her and Daphne to be his family. She had asked him in such a small broken voice that it melted Harry's anger and he almost broke down. Since that night, when Harry was nothing but a semi justified angry 15 year old, he had managed to not be as explosive as he was.

At the tender age of 17, Harry was now lying in his bed, dreaming about red heads and brunettes in bikinis and firebolts zooming through the air, when a cold splash of water hit him directly in the face. "What the hell!" he spluttered and starred bewildered at Sirius as the man child rolled on the ground howling in laughter. Before he could say anything someone next to him yelled 'BOOM!' followed by a torrent of water smacking the side of his head and knocking him off the bed. This caused Sirius to start pounding the floor harder, which caused Evelyn to barge in and spray them all with water. "SHUT UP! Some of us are trying to sleep…" she looked around the room, three sets of eyes looked back at her and no one blinked. Daphne walked behind them and murmured to herself, "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

That was a typical morning at the Black household. But this morning did have a different aspect to it in that Harry, nor Daphne, retaliated for the morning prank. The reason behind why Sirius was safe, note Astoria was obviously coerced into help her father according to Harry, was because Harry would be leaving that day to a quidditch camp for the summer. This camp was one of the training camps for the London QC, a new team with only two years on the circuit but already they were attracting some big names. It was rumored that Victor Krum would want to play for them after his contract with the Sofia United expired. For this reason Harry was excited, this gave him a chance to show off his chaser skills and maybe sign a pre-emptive contract with the team, that way he could play right out of school!

"So Harry, your mother and I are going to Diagon Alley to pick up the things you'll need for the camp and we'll be back around 12… what time did you have to be at camp?"

"At 5 da… they want to gives us orientation and then let us get to know our camp mates for the summer."

Sirius nodded and looked at his wife "Ok then we better head out. ASTORIA LETS GO!" Sirius yelled up at the second floor. Five minutes of hectic confusion as to what place they would visit first, the entire family left sans Daphne, who was heading to her room, and Harry, who had just finished a plate of bacon, 'MMMMMM Bacon….' He thought happily. His thoughts where interrupted by a yell from upstairs. "HARRY, GET UP HERE!"

Daphne sounded frantic so Harry took the steps two at a time and didn't bother knocking on her door before busting in, what he saw made him blush, laugh, and turn away. In front of him, Daphne Black was stuck in a rapidly shrinking tank top and her assets now appear to have popped out at Harry walked in. "Harry you moron help me!"

"Do you want to put those away first?"

"Wha?!" She looked down and shrieked, "You pervert!"

"The hell?" he asked still turned around. "What'd I do?"

"You saw them… and are you blushing… and smiling?!"

"Maybe…"

"…"

Harry heard Daphne stop struggling and suddenly a ripping sound was heard before fabric hitting the floor. "Oh Harry…" he felt her whisper in his ear and Harry gulped. Him and Daphne had a normal brother and sister relationship until they both turned 16. Hormones had gotten the better of them and knowing they were not blood, also a bit of tequila they snuck one night, they had experimented with each other and it was now natural for them to have sex, though they didn't do it as often as before, seems their hormones where calming down slightly. "Turn around… I want to say goodbye properly…"

An hour later, a thoroughly sated Daphne lay in her bed and Harry walked back in with his cloths on properly, he was in his quidditch gear, all that was missing were the protective gloves, pads, and cloak. "You do know I'm only going to be gone a few months right?"

"Yeah but you won't start school for at least a month after we do… we won't get to go at it on the train or anything!" Daphne sounded highly offended.

Harry chuckled and threw some cloths at her, "What are you gonna do if I find myself a girlfriend at the camp?" This was always a possibility between Harry and Daphne. Early on they had established that they wouldn't fall for each other, typical teenage pacts of friends with benefits, though one would never admit it to the other, they had both started to like each other but their promise to the other and mutual interest in other people had kept them from acting upon feelings.

"Then I guess I'll grab me the biggest bull I can find in Slytherin and watch you squirm!" Daphne smirked and pulled on the sun dress Harry had given her before walking to the bathroom.

When the rest of the family got home they decided to go out for lunch and celebrate Harry's possible chances at being selected. They had gone to a restaurant called Harmon's in Diagon Alley, which was Harry and Astoria's favorite, and afterwards shared a giant banana split before heading home. Once at the house, Harry had said goodbye to the three women in his life before his dad took him by the shoulders just as the portkey transported them to the fields behind Buckingham Palace.

In front of the two men was a small castle like structure made out on concrete and painted black with blue and black edges, it looked like one of those mansions you would see in California, the structure even had a roof with a hot tub. Right next to the house was a gym with a concrete roof and state of the art equipment, the walls were glass so the scenery was viewable from all angles. And finally at the other side of the field was the quidditch pitch. London Knight colors, purple and white, decorated the banisters and filled Harry with a sense of excitement.

"Da this is going to be awesome!" Sirius nodded and was about to say something when a voice behind them said "You must be Potter… welcome to the sanctuary!"


	2. The Heart of the Matter

Daphne Black was not a happy camper at the moment. Sitting on the other end of her bed was one of her best friends, Tracey Davis and what was annoying Daphne to no end was the subject of discussion that the other short haired girl choose to peruse. Her apparently hot and slightly older brother, Tracey couldn't stop going on about his strong muscled arms, his wind swept hair, and his emerald green eyes. It was bad enough that Daphne was missing Harry, he was her constant companion while at home, but the way Tracey went on and on about him was making her extremely frustrated. Only three weeks ago Harry had held her in his arms and made love to her, she knew it wasn't just sex, she was starting to fall for her step brother but would never reveal it to him. He obviously not interested in her that way considering how he went on and on about girls like Cho Chang, Susan Bones, and Katie Bell. Those kind of girls weren't very feminine, they were rougher 'round the edges while Daphne was a bit more delicate. Harry's type of girl was independent and strong and while Daphne knew she was strong she also knew she was a bit clingy. So she had told herself never to tell Harry about her growing feelings, even when they were about to burst.

Being lost in thought, Daphne never noticed Tracey move behind her and grab a hand full of her breast. "Tracey… what are you doing?"

Tracey smirked before squeezing once "Comparing… you have the second best rack in school and I want to cup a feel before you start dating!" Daphne raised an eyebrow "How do you know you were the first?" "WHAT?!" Tracey had her mouth opened and Daphne could almost imagine a fly landing on her tongue. "What do you mean? Who was first? Was it…" Tracey trailed off and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Was it my brother? I know he was getting a bit handy at my party but…"

"No it wasn't you brother… it was…"

"WHO?"

Daphne mumbled something and blushed but Tracey had been able to make out what she said. "It was Harry?!"

"Yes…"

"Tell me everything!"

And so Daphne did even going as far as to tell Tracey her current predicament. Tracey at first was surprised, then delighted, and finally sympathetic but was also grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry Daph… when Harry comes back, he won't know what hit him!"

It had been three weeks since the camp had started and Harry could say with confidence that he wasn't the best player, not even close. During the first three weeks, the entire camp was broken into eight teams and set against each other in a two games a week schedule with a semifinals and final at the end of camp to crown the victors. Harry was made part of the Real London squad and was only a reserve chaser for the first two games but soon found himself as a starter after one of the chasers suffered a dislocation of a vertebrate due to a bludger hitting his lower back. He soon found out that these games were very different from Hogwarts games. The intensity was increased and he had already broken his left arm twice but he also earned his permanent starting position because of his scoring and passing. While not the best he was above average with 10 goals and 3 intercepts average per game the Real London squad was number three in the camp and slowly working their way to the number two spot. Currently their record was 3-2 and they were about to face the number two ranked Dover Lights.

Harry at the moment found himself showering and grinning as his muscles felt limber and stretched, ready for the game. He could hear his team mates start to leave the locker room and he quickly made his way out of the showers and started to get changed. His uniform was the standard set of Quidditch robes, colored red with white and yellow highlights, which he had just finished putting on when he felt a pair of arms slide around his back and two hands touched his chest. "You know Harry… you can call off todays bet…" Harry had to smile and he turned to see the forward chaser for Dover, Katie Bell leaning into him, giving him small kisses up and down his neck. "Honestly Katie, if you want to go you didn't have to make a bet with me but since you did… I can't possibly back down!" Katie had stopped kissing him and laughed, "Ah male pride… well just remember if you lose… I get to do whatever I want to you!"

Harry had just smiled and grabbed his nimbus 2001 and smirked, "Well good luck then Katie… oh and remember that my favorite color is baby blue!"

As he walked out of the locker room, the sound of the stadium filled his ears, fans for the London Knights would come to watch these matches and this particular match was a big one. "Harry you ready?" his captain from Hogwarts and here at the camp, Ron Weasley asked over the boom of the crowd. "Yeah I'm good to go!" "Ok everyone, we need this win to move into a tie situation for second seed. This will help us a long way when the mid-season draft starts so let's get out there and whoop some ass!"

The speech had the desired effect and the entire team mounted there brooms before flying into the pitch to the roars of the crowd.


	3. Statistics and Fun

"And at the half we have the Dover Lights leading by 20 but the Real London is slowly creeping their way back up. For the mid game analysis we have former pro Ludo Bagman. Ludo what do you make of the two chaser corps?" asked Phillip Watson, the on air commentator for London QC. His guest, the now rotund Bagman smiled and spoke into the mike, "Well first off both these chaser corps are fantastic to watch. The main difference would be that Dover, as the numbers will show are more aggressive about their defense. Real has to make contested shots almost every run. In the last 100 shots attempted, only 26% were uncontested while the rest had each striker double teamed. Quite frankly it speaks to how good Real's chasers are that they are only behind 20. That being said they do need to up the defensive play or Dover will be walking away with a 5-1 record and it could mean dropping to the 4th seed for Real."

Phillip nodded and moved on "Now as impressive as both chaser corps are, the keepers are playing excellent. This game at the half time is only 70 – 90. This is one of those times were it shows what it means to have a quality keeper at the post, what do you think the strategy will be after the half?"

"Honestly the Real keeper will probably have to become more proactive in the defensive area. Weasley has already proven he has the chops for position and his numbers back that up. He started the season with a 42% ASA (Average Strikes Allowed) but he has steadily been dropping that number and is now at an impressive 18% ASA. That is tied for the top percentage in the camp. Currently he is definitely play MVP level play and is the main reason Real still has a chance at coming out victorious tonight." Bagman took a second to collect his thoughts before continuing, "We have seen much for Dover's Donovan due to his chasers playing excellent defense but come the beginning of the second he might be surprised with the work he will have to put in. Now the players that will have to step up the game will be the seekers and beaters. While both beater corps are playing excellent, it is still not having much effect in this particular game. Both teams seem to be concentrating on the seeker and while that's a good tactic during a seeker search event, where the seekers glimpse the snitch and starts the chase, not having your bludgers attacking two very good chaser corps is going to leave this game open for anyone. That is something no one but the chasers want. I predict that come the half, if the beaters continue this strategy, game time will expire and this will be down to a shootout." Phillip smiled at Bagman "I completely agree! Now let's get some fans involved, answer this question correctly and you will win tickets to London QC's opening game weekend. To phone in…"

Up in the owner's box, Lucius Malfoy turned off the wireless. His team's training camp was showing some promising talent, at least where the chaser's and keepers were concerned. He was confident if he could land his team a good seeker his team had a shot at one of the world titles in the coming season.

Most people would be surprised at the quidditch fan Lucius was. Truthfully this team had started as another business venture for him but he quickly learned that he had a competitive side to him and soon began aggressively recruiting the world's best coaches and players. Currently on staff he had Frank Sullivan, an ex pro turned head coach. It was thanks to this man that London QC made it just within reach of the last European World Cup playoffs. Lucius had high hopes, along with the front office, of reaching the playoffs within a couple of years. "So Lucius what do you think?" Lucius looked to the side and smiled, not kindly but more of a predatory smirk. "But of course Amelia, let us make this partnership official" he stated as he signed the document between them. After she followed his example, the document was taken away by his lawyer and the dual ownership of London QC was official. Amelia Bones, ex head of the department of Law Enforcement was now a 50% owner of the hottest growing quidditch team in the world.

Ron Weasley finished drawing up the attack plan on the white board and turned. "Ok Harry we are going to place you in the center. Your shot has been on point today and we need a desperate 3 goal. Slooth and Camron, I need you two to split your time. Send both bludgers at the Dover Chasers and Keeper. Forget James. He's going to be busy chasing Lenny all over the arena to care about actually looking for the snitch. Jones I want to interrupt and get some steals on the quaffle. Marcus let's get some coverage on the outside. Leone I'm subbing you for Marcus. That shoulder needs to heal and we can't afford any more mistakes out there."

Leone didn't look happy but nodded. He knew he couldn't play till after the nurse took a look at him. The rest of the team nodded and sat back to relax a bit before the half time show was up. "You good Harry?" Ron had sat down next to his friend, "I'm good, just a bit nervous… that center position is heavy." Harry moved a bang out of his eye and looked at his school mate of 7 years. Harry and Ron had known each other since 1st year and at first didn't get along but after spending 7 years in the same dorm and 4 on the same team they became friends. "Relax you'll be good. Anyway I saw Bell start to go at you pretty hard. Something I should know?" Harry laughed and in a low voice, "We have a bet going, whoever scores the most tonight gets to choose what the other has to do. No restriction on what we can make each other do." Ron's eyes widened slightly and a goofy grin appeared on his face. "Well then… looks like you'll be her man servant with how things are going huh?" "Fuck off Ron…" Ron just laughed and got up, as the signal light came on the half time was almost up.

The plan had been a mild success. While Harry had been able to score a quick four, Dover's beaters had switched strategies as well and decided Harry was the perfect target. After that he was held back to 2 more goals before he effectively had to be switch to the perimeter and let Marcus handle the center. While Real London won by 10 in a stunning 200 – 190 by game time, Katie had out score Harry by 2 goals and even though they now tied with Real London for 2nd seed, she felt like she won. And she did.

Later that night after watching game play tape and re watching it a few more time Katie ventured out of the gym and too Harry's dorm. She found him awake, cleaning his broom, 'How appropriate…' she thought with a lick of her lips. Leaning into his window so that she was looking at the back of his head, "Ready for your punishment mister Potter?" What happened next amused Katie to no end. Harry Potter actually jumped out of his skin and fell face first off the bed.

Katie practically fell through the window laughing so hard tears had started to run down her face. "That was wonderful!" she stated between gasps as Harry did nothing but peak over his bed and glared at the still laughing chaser. "I hate you..." he whispered and Katie did nothing but smile a toothy grin before climbing over the window and closing it behind her. She drew his blinds and crawled into his bed. Harry had gotten up at this point and just raised an eyebrow. She turned to him after making herself comfortable and gave Harry a sultry smirk. "Your task Potter is to make me feel like I'm the only woman on this planet… now!" Harry's eyes widened slightly and then he settled into a haughty expression and smirked. "Yes… mistress." He could handle that request without a problem.


	4. Draco has a sister!

This summer has been good to Susan Bones. Her on and off again boyfriend, Dean Thomas; had finally gotten his head out of his ass, according to her; and made their relationship official. Again. This was not the first time nor the last that Dean would supposedly declare his great love for Susan but she was a sucker for a good romance and drama. In her opinion both went hand in hand. Her friend Hannah tended to disagree with her on this, liking life simple and as drama free as possible but with a friend like Susan, the particular green skinned monster named jealousy was always close by.

Regardless of her love for dramatics, Susan was in a particular peaceful mood as she strode towards the owners office at the London QC training room. Too her left, most of the quidditch players were on the treadmills or bikes working on their cardio and a few a bit ahead were working with the weights. One particular player caught her eye and that player was Harry Potter. The boy who lived. How he hated that name and oh how she loved to call him that just to see the fire in his eyes. While Susan was mindful to the fact that she was with Dean and adored him very much, at least she liked to delude herself with such thoughts, she could not help but admire Potter. He wasn't overly muscular, just sculpted. His many hours playing quidditch and football have deprived his body of a large majority of fat. What really drew hers eyes was his chest and shoulders. How she would love to just grip him and… she smirked to herself and entered the office. This image of a sweaty Harry Potter grinding her still in her mind. "What's got you so happy Bones?" This came from Draco Malfoy. He was looking over some forms with numbers. "You're balancing the books now Draco?" Susan asked, ignoring the question. Draco barely looked up, "If you must know, father has hired me so I can learn the ins and outs of the business. This will be all mine someday. Now are you going to answer or not?" "Well little drakey poo" Draco grimaced but said nothing, "Dean has confessed his love for me" "Again?" "Quiet. Yes he has said that he would rather die than leave me again!" Draco cocked an eyebrow, "When's the funeral?" The glare sent his way was enough to shut him up temporarily.

Susan had taken her seat at her new desk, which was given, along with 2 offices because she was now her Aunt Amelia's official representative at the team's front office. The reason two 17 year olds were taking up such high positions was because they would both one day be shared owners. 'They probably expect us to marry… good luck with that Auntie…' were Susan's thoughts. Anything else that would be said or thought in the office was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in…" Draco said and in walked Harry Potter in all his glorious sweat. Susan almost licked her lips. Harry had nodded his head in Susan's direction, while here he was technically her employee, at school he was her defense tutor. Harry's eyes turned to Draco. "You ready?" Draco nodded and got up. "You are least going to shower right?" "Of course! Who do you take me for? Crabbe?" Draco smirked, "If the shoe fits…" Harry was as quick with his tongue as ever "It'll fit nice and snug when I brake it off in your ass!" Yup he had been watching a lot of 'That's 70's Show'. The 2 young men left the office, to go were only they and Ronald Weasley would know. The 3 had been friends since they were in diapers. Sirius Black bridging the gap with his cousin Narcissa Malfoy along with his wife's friendship with Molly Weasley, whom brewed potions as a side job, had brought the three boys together. Though the father's didn't really get along, the boys were thick as thieves. Unlike the boys that just left, the 2 were just joined by Ron and heading towards the dorms, Susan had a large network of friends, most didn't know her that well and she was happy about that. Getting close to people was such a burden on a shallow girl like herself. Oh she understood how her attitude rubbed people the wrong way but she didn't care much. Her life was perfect.

"Come on! Red card!" yelled Draco and Ron at the same time while Harry just sipped his coffee. The 3 young men were at a local tavern, a few blocks away from the front office gates, watching the local football game on the television.

"Man that's fucked up… anyway what's it like being stuck in that office all day?" Ron asked Draco. Shrugging Draco cast an eye at Harry "It's alright I guess. I would prefer to play but someone's got to take up the family business. And it won't be Maribel." Maribel was Draco's little sister who had a somewhat crush on Ron. Harry smirked "Can you imagine if she was in charge? Ron would be wearing her face on his Jersey and be married to her as per his contract!" Ok so it was a big crush. Draco snorted at the image and Ron glowered at Harry. "Well at least she's a looker… "To which Draco stopped laughing and started choking on his saliva. Harry raised an eyebrow "So you DO like Maribel huh? Interesting." "There is nothing interesting about weasel liking my sister."

Ron smiled a bit, "Calm down Draco, I'd hate to give my brother in law a stroke so young!" Draco sunk in his chair and muttered out curses as the other 2 turned back to the screen. "So I got a message from Daphne yesterday…" Harry trailed off as he clapped when his team got the corner kick after a foul, "She said she might have found someone…" Both Draco and Ron looked at each other and sighed. Daphne Black was always a great girl to be friends with but she and Harry's history made it difficult when they needed to dish out advice. Their friend was obviously enamored with his step sister and that was fine and all but both teens were stubborn and bullheaded when it came to feelings. They saw this message from Daphne as another one of her attempts to get Harry to act. Problem was it could very well be as the letter says. Who knew but Daphne and probably Tracey.

Draco rolled his eyes at Ron, "Look at it this way Harry, she might be doing this to get more of your attention." Ron, his mouth stuffed with fries, "Yeah mate. That's exactly what she's doing! Now all you need to do man up and ask her out proper." Harry sighed and looked at his 2 best friends. "Fine… Fine!" "Now no more talk about females… the game is on." "You are just mad because your sister likes me and Hermione said she couldn't make it till next week!" "Ron." "Yeah?"

"…"

"…"

"… Shut up…"

The by play was amusing to Harry and he remembered his now commitment on his way back to the dorms. At the Camp Finals, where 2 teams, after a bracket game system was played out, would play it out for the camp title, Harry was going to ask Daphne properly to be his girlfriend. This was a big step for harry. Something he had been trying to avoid and hide, but Ron and Draco had seen right through him. Every time Daphne would get herself a semi-permanent boyfriend Harry would get moody and unpleasant to be around. It was rather annoying. Oh if only he knew the whirlwind of an adventure he was about to embark on.


End file.
